Hell Cat: The Morning After
by Lokiofjotunheimm
Summary: Time for those promised questions.


Rolling over you stretch your arms out wide, letting out a yawn you burrow back into your pillows. A large hand presses to your belly and drags you backwards across the bed until you are flush with a hard, cool body. Momentarily shock sets in as you realizes you are as naked as the day you were born, with a strange someone in your bed. As icy lips trail across your bare shoulder your senses come back to you. Mentally you shake yourself, last night you brought someone home.

Wait, holy shit! No i brought a Norse God home, and a very frisky one from the feel of it. Loki's hands trailing over your body again, refamiliarizing himself with you. His lips press to a sensitive area and you moan softly, alerting him to the fact that you are indeed awake.

"Were you just going to lie there and allow me my way with you?" He asks, has mouth working distractingly against the skin over your ribs. "Or have you decided it worthwhile to partake?"

"I-I - uh" you stutter out as his hands dance over your thighs, slowly massaging closer to your rapidly dampening center.

"You-you- You what darling?" A wicked glint in his eye, his fingers trailing closer to your center. The thin sheet the only thing stopping you from watching his movements. he kisses up your body, cupping one breast in hand he lowers his head to lavish attentions to it.

"I'm still here." the disbelief evident.

Stopping sharply Loki looks at you wide eyed. "Did you wish to leave? If so you may."

Looking at him in dumbfounded confusion you gasp as it dawns on you how awful your words must have sounded. "No no no no, Loki no. I do not wish to ever leave your bed. I just simply thought it was too good to be true." Loki having released you, you move the sheet tightly around yourself wishing you could disappear altogether in it. "I could have sworn that when i woke up, I would be in my own bed with chinese leftovers in the fridge. I never thought i would wake up still in your arms, let alone it not have been a dream."

Visibly Loki relaxes, his previous mood returning full swing. "In that case, allow me to show you just how real I am."

Loki lowers his face, pressing his lips against yours. Not one to waste an opportunity you wrap your arms around his bare torso pulling him in closer. Allowing yourself a moment to marvel at the differences in body temperature. Noticing your slight distraction he chuckles against your lips. "It wasn't that obvious yesterday because of the heat of our shower."

You look at him wide eyed, not realizing you had been so blatantly ogling him. "sorry, i just find you totally fascinating. You said i could ask you questions, can i do that?"

Furrowing his brow Loki looks at you oddly, " Now? you have a fully exposed god in front of you ready and rearing, and you would like to ask questions?"

You look at him blankly and nod. "Just one really."

Arching one delicate brow Loki sighs and nods before moving to nips along her jaw and neck. "You said you are the King of Jotunheim correct?"

Loki grunts against the soft flesh of her breasts, a noise that sound like a yes.

"so that means you are a frost giant. right?" again with the grunting.

"can i see?" at this Loki stops, looking at you his face caught between abject horror and arousal.

"Why would you wish to see something so terrible?"

"Call me curious. Also, how many people in this era can say they have seen/ bedded a frost giant, let alone their King?" Looking him dead in the eyes you wait for his response.

His emerald gaze locked on to your own and you tamped down a shiver, the sheer intensity of that look could have sent you over the edge given the right situation. Slowly, as you watched his skin darkened to a bruised looking blue, The emerald gaze shifted to a murderous red. the hand resting along your thigh grew colder than even before, bordering on uncomfortable. His nails grew black and sharpened, finally the runes grew to protrude slightly from his flesh. Transfixed you watch, not missing the falter in his natural confidence. You raise your hand to trace over his skin, to trace the markings. He finches before relaxing into your touch.

"You are so warm. always warm." his hands grasp yours and he pulls your hand to rest against his cheek. Turning his head he nuzzles into her palm, moaning softly as her warmth caressed him. closing his eyes he kissed down your wrist, stopping at your elbow. His voice barely a whisper, "Do you wish me to turn back?"

"Do as you wish i just want you." moaning lightly as he flicked his cold tongue over her hardening nipples. the chill of him against you making everything seem sharper. "I would have you even in this form."

Dragging his nails along your inner thigh he chuckles against your throat, "I doubt you want these anywhere near your intimate parts." lifting his head he smiles at you. or so you think, with his teeth as sharp as they currently were it could be construed as a baring of fangs in threat. Laughing again at your expression he shifts back, his pallor and green eyes returning he makes busy by burying himself in your chest again. Kneeling between your thighs he strokes his fingers along your entrance.

"I hope you are not too disappointed in my aesir form after that." His sarcasm nearly tangible. pushing two fingers inside you his thumb strokes over your clit, his natural bravado having returned. You moan lowly, your fingers fisting in the sheets. His lips return to your breasts, his free hand cupping one and kneading the flesh gently.

"Loki, please I need you now. I want you." reaching between your bodies you grip his hardness and stroke firmly a few times. "please, I need to feel you again."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait longer?" he taunts as he nibbles along the underside of your breast. Loki laughs as you thump his shoulder in response."Alright, I suppose i can oblige." His trademark smirk slipping into place. You wrap your arms around him as he slips into you, the sweet burn of him stretching you so fully.

Your head falls back against the pillows as he begins to move, slowly, sweetly, his caresses are attentive and his kisses fulfilling. you draw your nails lightly down his back in a show of encouragement. he picks up his pace slightly, driving into you over and over again. his hands grip your thighs and push them up, close to your chest. The new angle has him driving into you so deeply you could swear he going to split you in two. You cry out against his neck, a litany of swears and incoherent babble mixing with his name. Feeling himself growing close he reaches between your bodies to tease your clit. moaning softly in your ear as he rocks into you, his fingers working your body expertly in time with his thrusts. Digging your nails into his back as you reach your peak you cry out. his name the only thing passing your lips as the sweetness of your release washes over you. Your walls pulsing around him sends Loki tothe edge. he moans your name as he spills into you. Releasing his grip on your thigh he rests against you momentarily before curling up next to you. With a wave of his hand, you are clean as is he. Nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck as he slings one arm over you he whispers a soft thank you.

"Thank me? No Loki, thank you." you laugh still coming down from your fleeting high.

"I mean thank you, for accepting me as i am. Flaws and all." Tilting your head down slightly you kiss him slowly.

"I would never not accept you. especially not for inherent character traits that you cannot change." you say as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, you have tuckered me out again. So i think a little cat nap is in store. Don't you?"

Smiling Loki nods, already in the pre sleep haze. You laugh and pull the blanket around you. "Goodnight Loki" you say to him, only getting a soft snore in reply. You laugh as your close your eyes, drifting off to dream of Asgard and Jotunheim. You never did get to ask all your questions.


End file.
